Secretly Loved
by ForgottenMemoria
Summary: Luna falls in love with Neville, a clumsy boy a year older than her. School is starting, but since she's a year younger, she won't be able to see him as much. The beginning of the year isn't starting off very well.


**Hey! This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy! I know our account has been active for a while with Angel and especially Black, but we don't each other as often anymore and I'm usually busy with other things. -Beauty**

* * *

Since the beginning of year 5 at Hogwarts, Luna never though she would fall for Neville Longbottom, a poor and clumsy wizard with parents.

"Maybe that's the reason I like him so much," she thought.

All this started in her DA classes where Harry taught them all sorts of amazing spells. She always looked forward to seeing Neville during their DA courses, but this year, there weren't any. How was she going to ever see him?

Neville, on the other hand, didn't really know how he felt about her. He tried to ignore the feelings that were slowly surfacing.

All summer, Luna daydreamed about Neville, wondering if he loved her back. Even the morning of her departure to Hogwarts, she was thinking about him while getting ready.

"The way he is so sweet and…different makes him stand out. Oh, I just hope I'll find a way to see him!" she thought.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in!"

"Oh sweet pea" We had better get going or you'll be late," said her father. "Are your clothes and books packed and ready to go?"

"Yes father. Just give me a minute."

On her way to King's Cross, she thought of Neville again. Would her father accept him? Would Neville find father weird and leave her alone? Luna never thought of these things until now. Her heart clearly overthrew her self-esteem around Neville.

Her father's voice brought her back to the present.

"Now, sweetheart, I'll get you on the train," he said.

"Father, please, I can get on fine by my own."

"Oh, I know dear, but I just cannot believe how fast my little Luna has grown! So strong, and yet so delicate…"

"Oh Father, you know I'll be fine!" she answered, not knowing how to respond to her father's nostalgic words.

"Of course, of course."

On the train, Luna sighed while trying to find a free compartment. As she walked through the train, she couldn't hear the students' words but could notice all the dirty looks and weird faces that passed her way.

At last, there he was…Neville, that is. Just the sight of him made her feel relieved. He was sitting with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, looking out the window, on the right side of the compartment.

"Hi Luna!" Harry said.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hey Loony, how was your summer break?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, well, I guess it was fine," replied Luna with a sigh, as she took a place next to Neville.

"Oh, um…hello Luna," he said, "I didn't see you there!"

"Hello, Neville," she answered as she admired his smile, and pleasantly returned one towards him. She was delighted to know that Neville was still planning to at least be friends with her, but somehow, she could sense that he wasn't his usual self.

"Is there something Neville" she asked. "You seem quite unhappy."

"I feel fine! It's nothing re-"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Anything for the trolley, dears?" asked the trolley pusher.

"I'll have a licorice wand and two chocolate frogs," said Ron.

"Two pumpkin pastries for me, please," answered Hermione.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," they all replied, which was followed by joyful laughter.

* * *

Soon after, they reached Hogwarts. Supper at Hogwarts was always a delight with plenty to eat, but Luna always felt lonely at the Ravenclaw table. There, supper was a humiliating time when the Slytherins threw food at them, especially Draco.

At night, in her bed, she thought about the next day when she would go to her classes without Neville along her side.

* * *

A few weeks passed when Luna was finally fed up of all the worrying and confusion she felt towards Neville and decided that she must clear things up with him. One day, and she was passing by the Divination tower, she found him sitting against the window, teary-eyed.

"Uh, Neville?"

"Oh, hey Luna," he said with a shaky voice as he forced a smile, "Nice day out isn't it?"

She couldn't stand seeing Neville in so much pain, and then realisation hit her. She was truly in love with him. His pain was also hers.


End file.
